Le monde de Naruto
by naoko144
Summary: Mélo et Ja ou plutôt Ja fait le souhait d'aller dans le monde de Naruto. Ce qui se réalisa. Il vont faire la rencontre de divers personnage de cet anime! Alors à l'aventure plus, je vait designé il y a un peu de shounenai mais cest pour la suite de mes id
1. Default Chapter

Bon et bien salut salut je me nomme Melissa ( Melo pour les intime) et puis il y a la plante non en fait c'est Jacynthe l'affaire de la plante est une longue histoire'' tk ne nous attardons pas sur ma vie passons a la fic  
p-s : les perso de Naru et autre anime que se soit ne m'appartienne pas par-contre je m'appartiens et Jacynthe est un décoratif  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

chapitre 1 : Konoha village…mais que c j'ai fait pour arriver la?

C'était par un beau matin de début juin, que je me réveilla. J'avais dormi chez mon ami Jacynthe qui elle ronflait encore…

Mélo : Jacynthe bordel debout yé 9 heure!

Ja : What the…? tombe en bas du lit

Mélo : Bravo…

Ja : Je suis coincée dans mes draps!

Mélo : Oh Seigneur…

Je l'aida alors à se décoincer et puis on alla déjeuner avant de s'installer toute les deux devant l'ordi a poiroter et visiter SES site.

Mélo : On peux-tu aller sur un autre site la?

Ja : Nan! Naruto d'abord!

Mélo: J'ai des trucs a vérifier moa- -

Ja : Nan Naruto!

Mélo : Obsédée…Toi faudrait tu vive dans se monde la

Ja : Viii Avec toi et les autre

Mélo : Non dit pas sa!

Ja : trop tard

C'était repartit…Je sens que ma faire toute les anime…( wii j'ai collab pour un autre fic avec ray the cat de personnalité à revendre avec Inuyasha). L' on pu voir le décor se changer en village et une Jacynthe bourrer au jus de pomme sautant de joie…

Ja : Yeah! On est dans Naruto

Mélo : Super…

Ja : Où sont les autre?

Mélo : Ça marche que si les personnes sont présentes - -

Ja : Merdeuh…

Sur ses parole quelqu'un nous interpella.

: Yo Qui êtes-vous, je ne rappelle pas vous avoir vu ici?

Mélo : Bah c elle la

Ja : KAKASHIII! Moic'estJacyntheraviedeterencontrerenfin! VoilàMélouneamieàmoi

Kakashi : Je vois…

Mélo : Oh God…Tu permet que j'aille me perdre…

Ja : Naaan….reste yeux chibi tout kawai Mu

Mélo : Bon d'accord

Finalement, Kakashi décida de nous emmener avec lui a l'école des ninja…Il dit vouloir nous présenter à des amis qui nous aiderons a devenir ninja…Bien sûr c'est Jacynthe qui dit oui sur le champ. Sur le chemin, je pu reconnaître les bâtisses qu'on y voyait dans l'anime et essayai de me souvenir des nom de ses habitanst. L'on finit par arriver, évidemment et avec le plus d'enthousiasme que je pouvait y mettre, je soupira.

Kakashi : Yo Iruka voilà des nouveaux élèves je voudrait que tu les leur présente

Iruka : D'accord

Ja : Weee Iruka sensei!

Mélo : assome Ja Calme toi- -

Ja : mu…

Iruka nous conduit donc a sa classe et que fut pas ma surprise de voir la bande de Naruto avec le beau Sasuke!( bah son frère est plus beau mais Sasu n'est pas mal du tout).

Mélo : Hum…Beau mec…

Sasuke ! Iruka, qu'est que tu nous ramène encore…?

Iruka : C'est Kakashi qui veut que vous les entraîner à devenir ninja''

Sasuke : Je rêve c'est sûrement sa….Non mais ya deux zouaves après moa là!

Mélo : Pas pour longtemps…. super sadique

Ja : Narutoooooo.. tourne autour Où sont tes oreilles de renard, veut voir ton tatou est-ce que tu peux devenir un renardou?

Naruto : Comment tu sais ça toi! Et non je ne deviens pas un renardou- -

Ja : Mu…J'ai le pouvoir de lire les pensées

Mélo : Non en fait on vient juste po d'ici mais se serait long à expliquer….

Sakura : Des extraterrestre et une mongole qui envahi mon territoire ( elle parle de Sasuke là).

Mélo : Je t'envahirais pas pour longtemps voyons…

Sasuke : Je veux mourir… Fais le décompte des filles qui l'aime sur ses doigts Merde…

Mélo : Bon alors… réfléchis Ce moyen me semble pas mal…

Ja : Wee wee on est avec naru et sa gang

Naruto : Génial assome Ja…Bon vous venez si faut vous entraîner…

Mélo : wee wee regard diabolique

Ja: marche tout croche bobo…X

Il nous emmena donc dans une foret près du village

Naruto : la base…

Sakura : monter dans un arbre tutu lu

Mélo : Qui la suivie, la pousse en bas et la voit s'écraser au sol Mouhahahaha!

Ja : Oh mon dieu elle a tué Saku! pense : Weee oO

Sasuke: Non mais elle est folle celle-là!oO

Mélo : Vii…et la tu es à moi

Sasuke : Non!

Ja : Ze end

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mélo: Voilà

Ja: J'ai même po monter dans l'arbreuh TT TT

Mélo: Whatever…J'espère ça vous à plus tk chu po pro

Ja : Bye….review please'''


	2. Chapter 2 I didn't know it was possible

Melissa : Salut tout le monde voici le deuxième chapitre tant attendu!  
Jacynthe : youpi !….J'ai soif veux du jus de pomme!   
Melissa : non, Jacynthe en tout cas routine, les perso ne m'appartienne pas et pas a Jacynthe aussi- -  
Jacynthe : mu et moi je m'appartiens?  
Melissa : non…je t'ai crée   
Jacinthe : Pas sure, je vais aller demander à maman…En-tout-cas bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : le jour suivant…

Bon on était le lendemain matin. Tous dormaient après une dure journée de labeur a l'entraînement. Je me réveilla lorsque qu'une bonne odeur d'œuf vint chatouiller mes narines et me faire descende en bas.

-"Hum manger…",je saute sur la table et avale tout d'une traite.

-"Mon déjeuner!" s'écria naruto.

-"oh la bouffe a disparu…?" dit Jacynthe avec son regard de chibi le plus disons tawouin...

-" idiote…" rajouta Sakura.

-"pourquoi on doit les avoir avec nous…"sasuke seblait désespéré, y'a de quoi...je suis dans la piece niark.

-"Sa va vous forger le caractère…" dit Kakashi tout sourire.

-" Ya sure…"

Après que tous ai réussi a manger l'on se dirigea vers l 'école des ninja ou l'on va apprendre plein de truc et l'art du ninja…que Kakashi nous a dit du moins…pour ma part je connaît l'art d 'agacée les prof plat…

-"Hé hé", je lanca une efface au prof alors qu'il a le dos tourner.

-" Melissa, tu va te voir forcé au corvée si tu continue…" dit-il se tournant vers moi en ayant attraper l'efface.

-" ooooh….Pas juste… "

-" Hé hé hé bien fait pour toi"ricana jacynthe.

-"Sa compte aussi pour toi Jacynthe…"

-" injustice…"

-"Ya pas d'injustice car c'est légal. On est à l'école très chère" 

-"Exactement alors si vous voulez bien écouter…" me dit Sakura.

-"Je vais te tuer Sakura…" dis-je a sakura.

-"Pas de menace dans ma classe aussi Melissa." retorqua Iruka

-"mu c'est donc bien plat ici dedans.." je me plaigna.

-"C'est ainsi fait."

Donc le cour repris. Bon je boudais et n'écoutais pas mais ceci est un détail très peu important. Jacynthe écoute, donc il n'y a pas de problème à se faire. La journée passa et a la sortit des cour l'on suivit naruto et sa gang, comme d'habitude.Soudain, sasuke partit de son bord...Je regarda autour, il fallait que je le suive niahaha, I'm evil...

Lorsque sasuke s'arreta enfin, l'on devait être en soirée et merde, j'ai mal au pied...mais bon. Il entra dans une cabane et je l'espionnait part le fenêtre. Il y avait Gaara et Néji aussi autour d'une ini table...WTF! J'ignorait que ceux la pouvait sentendre! j'écouta.

-" Il était tant que tu arrive...personne ne t'as suivit?" demanda Néji.

-" personne..." repondit-il.

-" bien", commenca Gaaraa." je commence...erf, c'est pas juste, dernierent Lee ne cesse de m'ignorer"

-" bah moi, les autre me prenne pour un one night fun seulement et après il me rejete" sexclama Néji.

-" J'arrive pas a avoir naruto pour moi en plus de ces deux idiote..."

-" HEIN? J'en crois pas mes oreille vous?" oh-oh j'aurais du fermer ma grand trap...

-"et merde elle a réussit a me suivre..."

-" Sasuke!"sakura arriva en criant.

Il ne se passa pas plus de deux seconde et tout allait si vite. Sasuke m'assoma avec son point et je tomba au sol alors que Jacynthe avait sauter pour e faire un calin mais atterit un peu plus loin et sakura trébucha dans Jacynthe et pogna la falaise...oh-oh sapristi on l'A tuer...niéhéhé...ok j'avoue, j'aime pas cette fille... en tout cas, naruto arriva.

-" qu'est ce que vous faite tous?"

Je vit gaara et néji fixer sasuke dans le style prend la t'as chance et sasuke avanca vers naruto.

-" tu peret que je te parle seul?" dit-il en mettant l'accent sur le seul.

-" euh, ouais...po trop hein?"

-" nan..."

et il partit tous deux...

melo: voili voila pour le chapitre deux mouhahaha bon je c'est mais attender je fait sa car jaime les shounen-ai de naruto...je c po pour ja ais c'est que j'ai trop d'idée pour héhé

ja: jus de pomme...

melo: nan...en tout cas, review s'il vous pliat si vous tener a connaitre la suite de mes idée.


End file.
